Shark Origins
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: This is my story of my sonic fan character. My Sonic fan character's name is Shark the SnowWolf. I hope you guys like it. All of my sonic fan characters that are in this story are copyrighted to me. X, Zero, Phantom, and Vile are also in this story. X , Zero, Phantom, and Vile are copyrighted to Capcom.
1. The Beginning

Shark was sleeping then he woke up in the woods at midnight. Shark runs to the edge of the woods then Shark saw the city lights. Shark walks into the city then he saw a SnowWolf girl running from a dark wolf. "That girl in danger said Shark". "Help me someone said the SnowWolf girl". "Star you are not running away from me said the dark wolf". "I will help you said Shark". "Who are you said the dark wolf". "I'm Shark The SnowWolf said Shark". "My name is Sky The Wolf said Sky". "Sky come back the base said Sky's Boss". "Alright I get that and Shark will be back to kill you and Star said Sky". "Wait Sky said Star". He is gone and are you okay said Shark". "Yes I'm okay and my name is Star The SnowWolf said Star". "My name is Shark The SnowWolf said Shark". "Thank you for saving me Shark said Star". "You are welcome and why was Sky trying to kill you said Shark". "That is because of his mission Star said". "What said Shark". "Well he was my childhood friend and he moved with his family said Star". "What group does he belong said Shark". "I do not know said Star. Okay Star then said Shark". "I will take you to my friend's house said Star". "Do you live with your friend said Shark". "Yes I do and we have be living in the same house for 2 years said Star". "How many years ago did you guys meet said Shark". "3 years ago and before I moved to my friend's house said Star". "Is your friend nice to you said Shark". "Yes he is nice to me said Star". "What is his name said Shark". "His name is Dark The SnowWolf said Star". "What he is alive after all of these years said Shark". "Is he a friend your's or something said Star". "Yes he is my friend said Shark". "Will you tell your past said Star". "Yes I will tell you my past said Shark".

Thank you guy for reading I will see you the next Episode of Shark Origins

Keep it cool


	2. Shark's Past

"Shark can you tell your past said Star". "Yes Star I will tell you my past said Shark". "About 10 years ago when I was only 5 years old and My parents were killed by a dark Wolf said Shark". "He let me and my brother Zero live said Shark. Then he said. "We will meet again someday goodbye said the dark Wolf". "Zero our parents are died said Shark". "Yes I known Shark I'm sad too but you need to stop crying said Zero". "Ok Zero I will stop crying what are we doing to do now said Shark". "We will go to your friend's house said Zero". "Ok then Zero let's go said Shark". "Shark can you tell me your friend's name and your parents name said Star". "Ok then Star I will tell you my friend's name was Dark said Shark". "Zero told me are our parents names were Yuri and Ryuu said Shark".Yuri was Mother's name she was nice and kind to me and Zero and Ryuu was Father's name he was a funny guy and he told me and Zero funny jokes said Shark". "Shark can you tell me more of your past said Star". "Ok then Star I will tell you more of my past said Shark". 2 years later after our parents died when I was 7 years old. I was with Dark and Zero and we were in Dark's house playing video games then that night the city was destroyed by the same dark wolf that killed our parents. Then we see him over the city destroyed then he said. "Will it is good to see your again Shark and Zero said the dark Wolf". "How do you know our names said Zero". "Well it is because your parents told your names said the Wolf". "Zero! why did our parents tell the dark snowwolf our names said Shark". "Well I do not know why he told us said Zero". Now die Zero said the dark Wolf". "No Zero! said Shark". "I will be back someday Shark to kill you said the dark Wolf". "Zero please do not die on me said Shark". "Shark please stop crying, I was so happy to have you as a brother, and I will always love you said Zero". "Zero no why did you die on me said Shark". "Shark are you ok said Dark". "No I'm not ok Zero is die because the dark snowwolf kill him said Shark". "Wait why did he kill Zero said Dark". "Well it is because he kill my parents and he said we would meet agian someday said Shark". "Wait did he destroyed the city too said Dark". "Yes he did said Shark". "Wait Shark where are you going said Dark". "I'm going to to travel the world, I will take revenge on him for killing my parents and my brother Zero and goodbye Dark we will meet agian someday said Shark". "Me and Dark went on our separate ways so I travel the world then I meant you Star said Shark". "That was my story said Shark". "I'm so sorry that you had a sad past Shark and I have a few questions for you said Star". "Sure ask away said Shark". "How many years since your brother died and how old are you Shark said Star". "it has been 8 years since Zero died and I'm 15 years old said Shark". "I'm 15 years old too Shark said Star". "Star can we go to Dark's house now said Shark". "Ok then Shark said Star".

See you in the next Episode of Shark Origins.


	3. The Black Knights Attacks

I have a old friend of yours Star said/ Who is it Shark said/ It your friend Dark Star said/Dark! Shark said/ What Dark said/ It your old friend Shark Star said/ O my god Shark Dark said/ Hi Dark it has be a long time Shark said/ Yeah I known Dark said / Guys look at the news Star said / Today on the news the mysterious people coming to our city the news person said/ no Shark said / No way Dark said/ Are these the people that destroyed your city right Star said/ Yes Shark said/ Let's go save the city Shark said / Ok then Star and Dark said.

In the city / We must beat the them Dark said / lLet's go Shark said/ We will go are  
separate ways in the city Star said / We will meet back in this spot ok Dark said/ ll right Star said/ Let's go Shark said/ There is only one person right now but can be Shark said/ Hello there the mysterious person said/ Who are you Shark said / I'm Snow the Wolf I'm one that killed your brother Zero and are group is called the Black Knights Snow said/ I will kill you! Shark said ok then Snow said.

So the two battle Shark won/ No I lost Snow said/ I beated you Shark said / You will be my enemy and We will meet again and I will kill you Snow said/ Shark! Star and Dark said/ Guys are all right Shark said / I'm ok Shark Star said / Me too Shark said/ I found the person the killed Zero and he told that his group is called the Black Knights Shark said/ So that is what there called then Dark said / Wow that is bad Star said/ Yeah I know Shark said/ Let's go help the people in the city Star said/ Help me the city person said I will go help you Star said / Thank you for saving my name is Storm the Wolf can I live with you Storm said/ Yes Star said / Do you want to see my friends Star said/ Ok then Storm said/ Is that the person you saved Shark said/ Yes Star said/ My name is Storm the Wolf Storm said/ Cool name Dark said/ Storm is going to live with us is that ok Star said/ Yes Shark and Dark said/ Let's go home Star said.

At the house/ Cool house Storm said/ I will take to your room Star said/ Cool room Storm said/ Do you like your room Star said/ Yes Storm said / Do you want to see Shark and Dark play Sonic Adventure Battle 2 Star said/ Yes Storm said/ I won for the 15th time Shark said/ I lost again Dark said/ Great game Star and Storm said/ Thank you Shark and Dark said/ Let's have some fun guys Star said/ Ok then Shark,Dark,and,Storm said.

See you in the next Episode of Shark Origins.


	4. Searching for the Black Knight's Base

Wow looking for the Black Knight base is harder the I thought Shark said. Shark you are trying your best Star said. I'm going to look for the Black Knights base next Dark said. I'm going with you Dark Storm said. Ok Storm you can with me Dark said.

Meanwhile at the Black Knight's base. So Snow you found Shark the Snow Wolf that's the guy that did not let me kill Star Sky said. I tried kill Shark The Snow Wolf and I'm surprised that you joined the black knight's Snow said. Here is the master of the black knight's Snow said. Hello there Sky I'm Fang The Wolf I'm leader of Black Knight's it is nice to have you as a member of the Black Knight's Fang said. Will we go over the master's plan Snow said. Yes Snow and you will tell Sky the plans Fang said. So that's the plan Sky said. Now we wait for the plan to start Fang said.

Back with Dark and Storm looking for the Black Knight's base. look at the tower Dark said. The tower's name is light tower Storm said. let's go inside Dark said. In Light tower. This place is empty Storm said. Let's split up so we can know what is in this tower Dark said. With Storm side of the tower. Man I been looking in all of the rooms and I found old machines that do not even work Storm said. A working machine there is a person inside in the machine and his name is Mega Man X wait X from the Mega man X game series and I will press the button on the machine he's waking up Storm said. Where I Am and who are you X said. I'm Storm The Wolf and you in a tower called Light Storm said. why are you here in this tower X said Well I'm here to find the location of Black Knight's base Storm said. Who are the Black Knight's X said. The Black Knight's are evil organization and I do not know there plan's Storm said. Oh I forgot to tell you my name is X '' X'' said. Are you looking for someone Storm said. Yes I'm looking a Maverick named Vile X said. What are Mavericks Storm said. Mavericks are Reploids and Mechaniloids that which can be caused by errors, viruses, reprogramming, or even by their own free will X said. Me and Zero lost to Vile and I last thing that I can remember is that I was being put into the machine X said. So what are you going to do now Storm said. Well I'm going to help you find the location the Black Knight's base X said. Thank you for the help X Storm said. Let's go X said. Ok X Storm said.

Meanwhile with Dark's side of the tower. I can't find even a looking machine that work's Dark said. Wait who is in that machine Dark said. I will press the button to let the person out and said say's his name is Zero Dark Zero from the Mega Man X games Dark said. So Dark pressed the button and Zero woke up. Where I'm and who are you Zero said. Well you are in a tower called Light and I'm Dark The Snow Wolf "Dark" said. Why are you here Dark Zero said. Well I'm to find the location of the Black Knight's base Dark said. Who are the Black Knight's Zero said. The Black Knight's are the bad guys and I do not known what their plan's are Dark said. Oh forgot to tell you my name is Zero "Zero" said. Well I known because the machine had your name on it Dark said. I hadn't known I was in the that machine Zero said. What is the last thing that you remember Dark said. The last thing that I remember is when I was guy called Vile Zero said. Did you have friend to help you Dark said. Yes I did my friend's is X and he is my best friend Zero said. Well I can help you look for the Black Knight's Base Zero said. Thank you Zero for help Dark said. Your welcomed Dark Zero said. Dark and found a machine that works. Dark! I found a working machine Zero said. Let me see that and the Black Knight's base in Tokyo Japan Dark said. No way I'm surprised that the Black Knight's base in Tokyo Zero said. Let's meet up with Storm Dark said. Who is Storm Zero said. Storm is a friend of mine Dark said. Are you ready to go Zero said. Yes Dark said.

Meanwhile with Storm and X. There are no working Machines Storm said. It's is ok X said. I miss Dark Storm said. Who is Dark X said. Dark is my friend Storm said. Storm are ready to go find Dark X said. Yes X Storm said.

After Zero, Dark, Storm, and, X meant back outside of Light tower. Dark did you finded where the Black Knight's base is Storm said. Yes I have the Black Knight's base is in Tokyo JapaN and I had help from Zero Dark said. I'am Zero it is nice to meet you "Zero" said. Here is X Storm said. I'am X "X" said. I'm Dark The Snow Wolf "Dark" said. Now we can leave Light tower Zero said. Let's go back to my house Dark said. Can X and Zero stay with us until they find Vile Storm said. That is up to X and Zero to decide Dark said. I'm ok with that X said. I'm ok with as well Zero said. Thank you guys Storm said. Your welcome X said. Thank you as well for letting me and X stay with you guys Zero said. Thank you welcome Dark and Storm said. Let's go to Dark's house X said. Yeah Dark, Storm, and, Zero said.

Meanwhile with the Black Knight's at their base Again. We have two new members in Black Knight's Fang said I'm Vile a Maverick, I have two emerys they are Zero and X, and, I just went to rid of them Vile said. I'm Phantom from the future, I have emery too he is Zero, I'm going to destroy Zero for destroying Master X, and, I'm one his of Four Guardians Phantom said. Now we wait for the heroes to get here to the base Fang said.

Meanwhile at Dark's house. Shark and Star we are back with new friends Dark I'am Shark the Snow Wolf "Shark" said. I'am Star the Snow Wolf "Star" said. I'am X "X" said. I'm Zero "Zero" said. So where is the Black Knight's base Shark said. The Black Knight's base is located in Tokyo Japan Dark said. Are you guys ready to go to the Black Knight's base Shark said. Yes Shark! everyone said. Let's go Shark said.

See you in the Episode of Shark Origins.


	5. Zero and X vs Vile and Phantom

Shark and friends are now in Tokyo Japan to stop Fang and the Black Knights."Guys we are finally in Tokyo said Shark". "Yo Shark me, X, and Zero are going find the Black Knights base said Dark". "Ok then Dark where will we meet at said Shark". "At Tokyo tower by 9:00 pm it's 5:00 pm right now said Dark". "All right Dark then me and Star will sightseeing said Shark". "See you later Dark, X, and Zero said Shark". "How cool the builds look so nice at night said Star"."Star! stop sightseeing we need to get to Tokyo Tower said Shark". "Ok Shark said Star". In Tokyo tower with Shark and Star. "Shark have something to ask you said Star". "What is your question Star said Shark". "Why is Storm not here with use in Tokyo said Star". "Well because Storm wanted stay home and he would protect the city just in case the Black Knight's attacked again said Shark". "It is good that Storm is protecting city said Star". "Yeah Star said Shark". We are here said Dark. "Dark did you guys find the Black Knight's base" said Shark". "Yes we did find the Black Knight's base said Dark". "All right Dark let's you guys said Shark". "Yeah said everyone". Shark and friends found the Black Knights base and they sneaked into the base. "So this is the Black Knight's base said X". "Shark there are two paths said Dark". "We will split up X and Zero you guys are going to the right the me, Dark , and Star will go the left said Shark". "Ok said Zero". "See you X and Zero later said Dark, Shark, and Star".

Meanwhile with X and Zero. Zero there is a doorway ahead of us said X". "Ok X said Zero". "Well Zero and X it is good to see you guys agian said Vile". "Imposside Vile how can you be a alive said X". "Well X it is because I went thru a portal at the last second before you and Zero destroy me and Zero I have someone for you to meet his is Phantom he is your future enemy Zero said Vile". "Well Zero I'm your opponent so you are going to fight me said Phantom". " Ok Phantom I will fight you said Zero". "Zero in the future you will lose your memories, you will fight X, and you will save the planet said Phantom". "Wait this will all happen in the future said Zero". "Yes Zero as I said this is the future said Phantom". After Zero was fighting against Phantom. I'm leaving to go back to the future said Phantom". "Wait Phantom said Zero". "What Zero is it said Phantom". "Why did you tell about the future said Zero". "Well because Zero so you would remember about the future and until we meet again Zero good-bye said Phantom". "Now I'm going to help X said Zero". Meanwhile with X and Vile. "It looks like Zero won against Phantom said X". "Pay a attention X to the fight said Vile" X I'm going to help you fight Vile said Zero". "Ok Zero said X". After fighting against Vile. "Zero and X we will meet again said Vile". "The portal opened by Vile said X". "X let's go follow Vile back to our world said Zero". "Ok Zero but will we meet Shark,Dark,Star, and Storm said X". "I do not know for sure if we will meet them again said Zero". "Zero let's go to our world said X". "All right said X".

Meanwhile with Dark,Shark, and Star. "I'm feeling that X and Zero went somewhere that I do not known said Star". "Star are you ok said Shark". "Yes I'm ok Shark said Star". "Star and Shark look you ahead said Dark". "There is two more ways said Star". "I will go to the left side and Star and Dark will guys will go to the right side said Shark". "Shark I will not allow you to go alone said Star". "Star you need to let him go by himself said Dark". "Why Dark I'm want to with Shark said Star". Well because Shark cares about your safety said Dark". "I guess you are right Dark and Shark I'm sorry that I yelled at you said Star". "It is ok Star I will be back said Shark". "Shark said Star". Meanwhile with Shark. "Finally I'm at the end of the hallway said Shark" Well Shark the SnowWolf it is good to see you again said Snow". "Snow the Wolf I will have my revenge on you said Shark". "Shark this not the place to fight said Snow". "Why not Snow said Shark". "Well because I'm taking to somewhere else to fight said Snow". "What is place are you taking me said Shark". "I will you when we get there said Snow".


	6. Shark vs Snow

In the forest of Yuki is going to be the battlefield for Shark and Snow to fight. "What is this place said Shark". "This is the forest of Yuki said Snow". "Why did you bring me here to this place said Shark". "Well because this place was my hometown 17 years ago until a very strong snow storm hit and my hometown was gone forever said Snow". "How old are you Snow said Shark". "I'm 20 years old and I was the only survivor of my village said Snow". "That is so sad said Shark". "Now let's fight Shark the SnowWolf said Snow". "All right Snow the SnowWolf said Shark". "Shark are you angry at me for killing your parents and you brother Zero said Snow". "I'm angry and I will take revenge on you for killing my family said Shark". "Now Shark try to kill me said Snow". "Try harder Shark said Snow". "Why can I not kill you Snow said Shark". "Well it is because you are weak Shark said Snow". "I'm not weak said Shark"."I hate you Shark the SnowWolf now I'm bleeding because of you said Snow". "Now let's fight more Snow said Snow". "Ok then Shark we will fight more said Snow". After fighting Shark and Snow talked more. "Well Shark you have beaten me and now kill me said Snow". "No Snow I will not kill you and I do not need to take revenge on you one more thing Snow will you join my team said Shark". "Sure I will Shark said Snow". "I do not think so Snow the Wolf said Fang". "Fang why did you kill me said Snow". "No Snow do not die please said Shark". "I have something to tell you said Snow". "What Snow said Shark". "I want you to tell Fang the SnowWolf that I hate him and sayonara Shark the SnowWolf said Snow". "Well SnowWolf you are mad at me for killing Snow said". " I'm mad at you and my name it is not SnowWolf it is Shark the SnowWolf said Shark". "I have something you Shark said Fang". "Just say it said Shark". "I'm Fang the SnowWolf and I'm the leader of the Black Knight's said Fang. "I hate you and you are responsible for the death of my family said Shark". "Yes I'm responsible said Fang". "I'm going to kill you Fang said Shark". "Now now I went to talk more to you said Fang". "Fine then Fang the SnowWolf said Shark". "I will tell you the story how I started the Black Knight's it was about 12 years ago I had a friend named Sakura The Wolf and She was my friend and she was my girlfriend until I losted her from a illness that she had so I wanted to take revenge on the world because I was so mad and I wanted destroy and to kill people that is how I formed the Black Knight's said Fang". "I'm so sad that you lost your friend said Shark". "It is not your business said Fang". "Ok ok said Shark". "Now we will fight said Fang". "I'm ready to fight you Fang the SnowWolf said Shark". "Same to you Shark The SnowWolf said Fang".


	7. Star and Dark vs Sky

Meanwhile back at the Black Knight's Base with Star and Dark. "Dark look there is someone is in this room said Star". "Who is the room with use said Dark". "Well well Star and Dark said Sky. "Sky is it true that you joined the Black Knight's said Star". It is true that I have joined the Black Knight's said Sky". "Sky how did you joined the Black Knights said Dark". "It was 3 years ago when I was 14 years old and reason why I joined the Black Knight's is because one day I have met leader of Black Knight's and his name is Fang the SnowWolf and he said do you went to join the Black Knight's then I said yes because I did not have any family left said Sky". "What do you mean by that Sky said Star". "I will tell you Star one year early my whole family died in a house fire when I was in the U.K for a vacation and two days after I have gotten there I cried so much said Sky". Sky how do you know Star said Dark". "Well said Sky". "No Sky I will tell Dark the story it was 5 years ago when he was 12 years old when he was in the snowy mountains in his village I was hurt because I had slipped ice then he ran up to me let me stay at his house and I was better then I said thank you said Star". "I will tell you the rest of story Dark is that ok said Sky". "Fine then Sky said Dark". "After Star said thank you to me I went to do the same but my family moved I never would see you until I got a mission from Fang to kill Star said Sky". "Is there more to the story said Dark.". "It was on night when Shark saved me and I took Shark to Dark's and my house said Star". "Star did you move from your village said Dark". "Well because the villagers kicked out of the village they are tired of taking me when I just kept falling on ice this is after Sky and Family moved out of the village said Star". "No more stories now we fight said Sky". "Sky you are hurting me please stop said Star". "I can not it is my mission to kill you said Sky". "Star are you ok said Dark". "Yes I'm ok said Star". "Star and Dark want you to kill me please said Sky". "No Sky we will not kill you said Star". "Just listen to Sky please Star said Dark". "Fine Dark said Star". "I have one more to tell if you are looking for Shark the SnowWolf he is in the forest pf Yuki with Fang and sayonara Star said Sky". "Sky I will miss you said Star". Let's go Star to the forest of Yuki to Shark against Fang and we will bury Sky there said Dark". "Dark you are so nice and let's go help Shark said Star". "Thank you Star and I'm ready said Dark". "I'm ready to Dark said Star". "Let's go then said Dark".


	8. A New Power

Meanwhile back in the forest of Yuki with Shark and Fang.

"Shark do you know what the chaos emeralds are said Fang". "No what are chaos emeralds said Shark". "I will tell what chaos emeralds are there are seven emeralds and they have a special power and there is something called the master emerald it controls all seven emeralds said Fang". "Where are the chaos emeralds now said Shark". "I have them right now and now I will see you my super form said Fang". "No way how do you have the chaos emeralds said Shark". "Well because about 3 months ago I had found the chaos emeralds all in one place and I do not who had lefted them their at that place so I took them and one thing let's see if you can beat me Shark said Fang". "No why I not beat you Fang said Shark". "Do not give up Shark and use the power of the seven chaos emeralds said Snow's spirit". "Thank you Snow and now Fang I will show my super form said Shark". "What how can you have a super form that is impossible said Fang". "It is because Snow's spirit told me that I have a super form said Shark". "Now die Shark said Fang". "No Fang said Shark". "I hate you Shark the SnowWolf said Fang". "Me to said Shark". "Shark you have beaten me and now I can die said Fang". "Wait Fang what will happen to the Black Knight's said Shark". "I do not known what happen to the Black Knight's and sayonara Shark the SnowWolf said Fang". "Sayonara to you as well Fang the SnowWolf said Shark". "Shark! said Star". "Shark are you ok and what is that form said Dark". "I'm ok Dark and Star and this is my super form powered by the seven chaos emeralds said Shark". "What are chaos emeralds said Star". "The chaos emeralds is that there are seven emeralds in all and there is the master emerald that controls all seven chaos emeralds said Shark". "How cool Shark said Star". "Shark this the forest of Yuki can you tell me and Star the story what happened in this place said Dark". "This place was Snow's Village and the village was destroyed by a strong snowstorm and Snow was only survivor of his village said Shark". "That a sad story Shark said Star". "Shark how did you get your super form said Dark". "Snow spirit told that I had a super form by using the seven chaos emeralds said Shark". "How did Snow's spirit talk to you and did you kill Snow or did Fang kill Snow said Dark". "Do not how Snow's spirit talk to me and Fang killed Snow that made me sad and one more thing Fang was the leader of Black Knight's said Shark". "Shark the Black Knight's are gone said Star". "What said Shark". "Yes it is true Shark said Dark". "I believe you Star and Dark and now I will go back to normal form and we keep the seven chaos emeralds said Shark". "Ok Shark said Star". "Shark and Star let's go back home said Dark". "Ok said Shark and Star".

Meanwhile at unknown location. "Master someone has beaten Fang and the Black Knight's said the unknown voice". "What said the unknown voice master". "It is true my master said the unknown voice". "Now I want you to get Black Doom and Omega said the unknown voice master". "Ok my master said the unknown voice". "Now Shark The SnowWolf come and face me and I wouldn't be Mephiles the Dark for nothing said Mephiles".

Did you guys enjoy my Shark Origins stories and next my series is called Shark Adventures.


End file.
